


You're my family, I care

by SimplyyCallum



Series: Whiskey or Red, The Young Hunter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Husbands, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyyCallum/pseuds/SimplyyCallum
Summary: When Stiles finally thinks he has his life back, finally thinks he is ready to go home and see his old friends, and more importantly his sister, he is forced into moving up his long thought out plan of slowly easing his way back into the town of Beacon Hills.





	

Stiles stands still, frozen to the spot where his feet had landed prior to walking through the blue double doors that now stand tall behind him. Stiles stands still, this 20 year old who has years of experience behind him, years of hunting and helping people, and the prospect of what he is about to do shakes him to the core. 

Stiles looks around, taking in the sight before him. High school. A place that Stiles never attended, yet he is more qualified then any of the students that rush around him. Stiles is surrounded by people, humans who don't noticed him, humans who have probably heard about him. The sheriffs adoptive son, wrecked with grief after the mother died and left town – never to return. No one remembers what Stiles looks like, it wouldn't matter anyway, Stiles has changed so much as he has aged. The only tell left are the moles scattered across his otherwise clear skin and his whiskey human eyes that shine and reflect the light. 

People, humans and supernatural alike, go about their own business. Completely oblivious and non-caring about Stiles stood shaking in the corridor around them. Stiles, the young hunter as he was once named, is panicked. He turns around and rushes out of those blue double doors, the very doors that moments before embraced him and now they terrify him. 

Stiles was unaware of how hard this would be, he had confronted many people before. Stiles does this for a living, hunting down packs and various other supernatural creatures and warns them of impending danger. Scares off kids and young adults, convincing them to join packs and keep a low profile. Stiles didn't expect this to be this hard. After all, it is just another job. 

Stiles hands sweat, his body shakes uncontrollable but subtly. Stiles palms his pockets, pats his jacket, in an attempt to ensure he still has everything he needs. Stiles goes over the words he needs to say, he wants to say, in his head. Pulling out the file hidden inside Stiles leather jacket, he checks through the information, the pictures, the dates, the times, the places, everything Stiles knows about this job – all information, pictures, dates, times and places that Stiles collected, that Stiles took, that Stiles visited and when. Everything inside this folder, inside this file, is evidence and Stiles hopes, prays, knows, that it will be enough to pull off this job.

All Stiles had to do was turn around, walk back up the stone steps and through those double doors. All Stiles had to do was follow the corridor down to the principles office, talk to a lady at a desk and get this teen called out of class so he could talk to them privately away from the rest of this schools supernatural creatures. 

Stiles remembers the story perfectly – an accident happened, he is her older brother and the only family who could come and retrieve his sister. That is it. And so that is what Stiles does, he composes himself and lets his wolf calm him. He turns and takes those steps, pushes through those doors and walks the now empty corridor as third period had begun. The principles office. Stiles pushes his way through the little old door way and comes face to face with a lovely old women, smiling up at Stiles as she asks how she can help.

Stiles speak the truth. His soft voice betraying the bad guy vibe his leather jacket and tight jeans gives off. 

"Hi, I'm here for Allison Argent. There has been family emergency and I have been asked to collect her." Stiles tells her, his voice steady but his body still wrecked with nerves. The women looks through her notes, checks her planner and turns to the compute where she hesitates, smiles and looks back up at Stiles. 

"I'm sorry, what was you name? I need to check that you are authorised to take her." Stiles doesn't freeze, he reaches down to his back jean pocket to pull out a wallet just like he expected he would need to do.

"Oh right! Silly me, my name is Stiles. Stiles Hale. I'm actually Allison's half brother. Do you want to see my ID as proof? I won't be on the system, I'm not close with the rest of the family. But like I said, family emergency and Allison needs to hear about dad from me."

The women is flustered. She turns red and reaches for the ID Stiles has already removed from the wallet . Stiles nerves have sky rocketed, having already slipped up and started talking quickly - sharing too much information. He knows that this women knows who he his, how his name may have changed but Allison only had one half brother called Stiles and he had left the town 7 years ago.

The women nods, writes a note one a pad and hands it to a young man Stiles hadn't noticed sitting in the corner of the room. It feels like an eternity passes by before the young man returns and tells the women – Grace – that Allison will be here shortly, every tick from the clock ringing in Stiles' ears. His palms sweat, his fingers tap against the desk. 

A distant sound to the left indicates Allison is near, Stiles can hear her walking down the hard floored corridor. Her heart pumping at being called out of class. Her perfume invades his senses and peers look to the left. She steps into view, looking as nervous as Stiles feels. She looks him one over before her face breaks out into a massive smile. All the nerves seem to dissolve. Replaced with the love that Stiles has for his sister. 

Stiles and Allison embrace, both breathing in each other’s smells before either pull away. 

“Allison,” Stiles breathes out, having missed his sister deeply. They both they in one another’s attire, Allison dressed in jeans, a long sleeve top and her own leather jacket. Stiles cannot help but think about how much someone really does change over two years. 

Stiles quickly becomes aware that he is here on a job and so turns to Grace to thank her before informing Allison that it is time to get moving. As soon as the both are in the comfort of Stiles black jeep does he let his wolf eyes shine at Allison, as the wolf within recognises a family member. Stiles quickly thanks Allison for her patience with him, for allowing him to be away for so long and for keeping her secret from the rest of the family.

As he pulls out of the school car park he tells her everything about how her family have started hunting again, how Stiles has been hunting down the hunters trying to kill members of the local packs. He tells her about how he found someone shortly after their last meeting together and how they fell in love and recently married them. 

Stiles don't mention names, he doesn’t tell her where the packs live and what packs he has helped.

Stiles doesn't tell Allison his new name. Instead he asks about how much she knows about werewolves and he learns that she has changed as she has aged as she lies to his face. Stiles had expected the lies, and it isn't what makes him angry. The fact that Allison lied without a single blip in her heart beat angers him. Clearly their grandfather had taught her well earlier in the year.

Allison doesn't mention her pack, how her boyfriend had been turned over a year ago and how her grandfather and tried to turn her against werewolves – and succeeded for a time – and Allison looks Stiles in the eyes and tells him she only knows what Stiles had told her in the past.

Stiles starts to drive faster, suddenly in more of a hurry to get to where he is taking his beloved sister. Some how he manages to pull our the file that until then had been safely stored inside his jacket and he throws it into the lap of his sister, seemingly a stranger, sat beside him. 

Stiles tries to ignore the quickening of the heart beat beside him, the way Allison's heart thumps within her chest as she reaches out for the file. He tries to ignore the way her breath catches in her throat when she opens the brown file to come face to face with photographs of Scott, wolfed out, with herself behind him, bow and arrows at the ready.

As Allison turns page after page her breathing slows, her mind turning tactical, though her heart still beats slightly too fast to be calm. Allison looks through photo after photo of her pack. Lydia screaming, banshee powers on full show. The twins becoming one wolf, skin blending together. Jackson in half kanima form before he was killed and resuscitated as a wolf. Jackson in his new wolf form, blue eyes shining on his first full moon as the new him.

Photo after photo, page after page, the folder within Allison's hands is documented proof of the McCall pack – from the first full moon for Scott to the way the pack is today. Everything within the file is proof of the way the McCall pack has grown and changed over the past year.

Allison's heart thumps within her chest, her breathing remains slow but calm and if Stiles had not been a werewolf he wouldn't be able to tell how freaked out she actually was. The folder continued, showing moment after moment of pack meetings and pack bonding – every time the pack had thought they were alone.

Now deep within the woods, a freaked out younger sister beside Stiles, does he pull over the car. Stiles wonders if Scott knows this place, whether he has been able to find it and whether he has ever returned. As Stiles gets out of the car, while he walks around, he is able to remember the last time he was here like it was yesterday.

Stiles remembers how he was out running, the night before he got married, doing his usual perimeter checks of the small portion of land he owned at the time. Stiles remembers hearing Scott running in the woods, on the edge of his land, as he panted and panted – struggling to breathe due to his asthma but determined not to stop.

Stiles remembers the sound of Scott's body hitting the hard, cold ground that night. How the lone alpha, having just come into his alpha power as the hunters had murdered the rest of his pack, had been overcome with the urge to find a pack that he had pounced on the only boy who had ever truly been a friend to Stiles as they grew up.

Stiles remembers the sound of the teeth ripping into flesh, the scream of pure agony from his old friend, those sounds still echo within Stiles mind every now and again. He had been the one who saved Scott from death, pushing the alpha off of the boy and scaring him off. Stiles was the one who had left Scott behind with a wolf bite, rather than leaving behind a dead body.

Stiles remembers that night because of the way he almost came face to face with an old friend but he also remembers it for a different reason. He remembers the fear, the excitement, of the Hale pack that night – all because of the wedding that would follow in the morning. Stiles' joining of the Hale pack by married was something that was expected to cause panic, seeing as the whole pack structure would change. The Hale pack was soon to have two alphas, one a young boy who would jump from an omega to second in command. The pack fear change, but was excited for how powerful the change would make them in the fight against the hunters looming threat. 

Stiles respected Talia, he still does, and that night he knew that he would never try to over take the pack – he just didn't have the same urge as other alphas had, he didn't have the burning desire to have a pack.

Stiles remembers how it felt when he joined the pack, the strange sensation as the pack bond to alpha Talia snapped into place – something no one knew would happen. But joining the pack by marriage didn't make Stiles officially pack in terms of bonds – because of his alpha status Stiles didn't form a bond with anyone else but his mate, now husband, and Talia.

Talia had expected this, and so she had approached a 5 young wolves which Stiles had brought into her pack over the years, all bitten and left by other packs in other counties. These 5 young wolves all felt like they owed their lives to Stiles for bringing them to a new family, and so when Talia suggested they switch alphas to him after the wedding they jumped at the chance. 

So Stiles gained a pack of grateful teenagers who had a desire to learn control and be better in a new life that he had given them. These teenagers who had willingly switched alphas because Talia had suggested it would be good to add strength to Stiles by giving him pack. These five young wolves, who were currently undercover in the McCall pack, seeing as Scott was not an alpha the pack was not truly bonded.

The hunters had been wary of the power shift in the packs of Beacon Hills lately, patrols of the woods had increased and the wolves were in more danger than ever before. But what Stiles had found out was that the hunters didn't understand just how powerful the Hale pack was now, because they didn’t know the Hale pack had two alphas now. 

Eventually Allison gets out of the car and joins Stiles in the middle of the woods where the sun shines through the trees and birds sing as they fly over head. Allison seems to miss the beauty and peacefulness of the woods as confusion clouds her face whilst she still clutches onto the file Stiles had compiled on the McCall pack.

"What is this?" Allison whispers after some time, staring at Stiles as if all her secrets had just been screamed for all the world to hear.

"Isn't it obvious, sister? That is survanlince of your pack. Always causing trouble that Scott. He is the reason hunter activity has almost tripled in Beacon Hills. Never thought about that did you? How a group of teenagers with merely a toe in the supernatural would stir up trouble that the other packs have to deal with? Do you understand how much danger you have put us other packs in?" Stiles screams at her, his little sister being naïve as usual.

Allison's face literally drops with the realisation that she had forgotten the one thing Stiles would always say whenever they met and spoke. 

"If anyone you know gets bitten, they need a pack to teach them how to survive. There are other wolves out there, there are other supernatural creatures out there. There is so much danger, Allison, you need to understand that and so does anyone who gets bitten."

All of Allison's rage faded as those words echoed throughout her mind, each time she remember Stiles telling her that very statement, how he had drilled it into her mind and how she had so easily forgotten the most important thing when it mattered the most.

Allison was left stood in the chill of the early afternoon sun and wind as the trees danced around her, her mind racing as she tried to understand how this had become her life, their lives. Stiles see the war waging in her mind and decides to tell Allison the reason why he is stood here now, finally reaching out to his beloved little sister and her new friends, her new family.

"Allison, please hear me out. I am not angry that you found a pack, or that your pack isn't as careful as you should be. And I am sorry that I've been following you, spying on your pack, but you are my family and you cannot blame me trying to keep you safe. I've always been right here Allison, I never left Beacon Hills. But there is a problem. A pack is coming into town. They’ve been threatening my pack and the other pack in Beacon Hills. I think you're pack is in danger as well, I think they are after Scott like they are after me. So I am risking my life, I am coming out of hiding. I am 20 now Ally, I have to think about my pack and my husband as well as you and myself. Plus, I think it is about time Scott thanked me." 

Allison stares at you, emotion raw in her expression as you spill out your true motives and as her face twists as she comes to sense with everything you have told her, she jumps up and hugs you only to pull away even more confused.

"Why does Scott have to thank you?" She mumbles, trying to understand so much so quickly. 

Stiles laughs, happy to talk about something simple and cheery with his sister after something so heavy and important.

"The night Scott was bit, right here in fact, I saved him. The alpha was losing control, still trying to understand his new enhance powers as alpha, he was going to kill Scott. I pulled the wolf off of Scott and far enough away before stripping the wolf of his alpha powers. That’s why Scott was never drawn to an alpha." Stiles explains, a smile spreading across his face as he sees Allison grow happy to find out her brother had protected her lover.

Allison walks to the car, smiling as she opens the door.

"Scott always said he thought someone had saved him. Now take me home or take me to meet your husband!" Allison laughs, before getting in the car and waiting for Stiles to follow suit. 

As soon as Stiles settles into the driving seat his phone lights up indicating a phone call. He answers without checking the ID and it plays through the car speakers. 

"Hey babe, did you're chat with your sister go alright? I hope so because mom prepared dinner for five!" Derek's voice booms through, laughing slightly as his own mothers forwardness. Stiles laughs too, Allison beside him clearly confused.

"Hi babe, yeah we are all good. Why five? Dad is still out of town isn't he?" Allison smiles at the ease in which Stiles talks, at the way he has truly found a family to love.

"Yeah Sti, he won't be back for a while. Mom wants to meet Scott too. You might want to get on with talking to him!" Derek laughs, affection lacing his voice as he calls Stiles Sti.

"Okay Der, will go speak with him now. Dinner at 6 as usual? Tell mom to calm it, always meddling that one! I love you Der, see you tonight" Stiles laughs, his voice now laced with affection. 

"She heard that Sti, I love you too!" Derek laughs before hanging up.

Allison sits beside Stiles with a shit eating grin across her face, her happiness for him invading his nose as it radiates off her body. Allison pulls out her phone to send Scott off a text telling him to meet her in 20 and to dress some what decent because they'll be going to dinner later.

"I texted Scott, our pack spot in 20 minutes. Is that okay?" Allison questions, not really thinking about how Stiles simply nods before driving off to this spot which supposedly only her pack knows where is, too busying being happy at seeing her brother happy and safe.


End file.
